Overcoming Pride and Prejudice
by MiTsuki Michiko
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho are the owners of one of the top recording agencies in Japan, however when rumors of racism against humans erupt, just how far will the brothers go to save their business. ON Hiatus


Disclaimor: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Defying Gravity.

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading my story, this came to me in a moment of inspiration! And if your following my other stories don't worry I will update soon!

Overcoming Pride and Prejudice

Chapter 1 - The New Talent

The bright lights were fixed upon the set and the hanyou under them was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate under the harsh glare. The set was made to look like a comfortable living room what with its cushioned couch and armchair and homey arrangements.

"Damn it," he muttered as he blinked and turned away, there was nothing homey or comfortable about the damn bright spotlight.

"Inuyasha," Chastised the older demon as he stared at the shameful hanyou out of the corner of his eye, "you better be glad that the sound on that mic hadn't been turned on yet you fool."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the hanyou said as he rolled his eyes and tried to keep his discomfort from showing. He didn't understand why he was forced to come to some idiot bullshit interview anyway his brother had never had any qualms about single-handedly running the company without even alerting him to new projects, and now he was forced to attend this damn thing, and leave Yura all alone cold in his bed.

Before his younger brother was overrun by his daydreams Sesshomaru cleared his throat pointedly, gaining the attention of his half brother, before continuing, "It is imperative to the public relations section of the company that both hiers to the Taisho and Taisho company are seen together, im sure that Myoga has already informed you of the controversial rumors swamping the company and blighting its image, it is detrimental that we solve this problem immediately as it is causing a signficant decrease in profit."

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically in disbelief, this was the first time he'd heard of the situation, he made a personal note to add Myoga to his hit list but before he was able to speak more the annoyingly perky host of the show walked out on the stage and sat on the chair across from them.

She had bright blue eyes carefully made up with a variety of nude eyeshadows and short blonde hair cut just below her chin. Her lips, painted a dark cherry red, were pulled up into a bright smile. She wore a red suit and skirt ensemble. The top buttons of her suit jacket were left unbuttoned to show a glimpse of her ample cleavage. "Hello Taisho-sama and Taisho-sama," at this she paused and let out a disgustingly girlish giggle, "I am Erica Honda nice to meet you!"

Sesshomaru inclined his head politely. Inuyasha rudely decided not to respond, unperturbed Erica continued to smile brightly her pearly white teeth sparkling.

A harried looking production assistant rushed across the set barking into the microphone attached to her headset. She stopped in front of Erica and bowed low her glasses slipping down her nose. "We are live in 2 minutes Erica-sama." The young girl said rising her head slightly. The lady in question did not turn her gaze away from the two men in front of her and merely waved the girl off. Frowning the young girl bowed again and hurried away. Erica leant into the cushion and crossed her right leg over her left showing off her long toned legs. "So Taisho and Taisho-sama I trust that you will answer the questions the best you can even if its….slightly personal," She said, slightly swiping her tongue across her bottom lip as she said the last few words.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to turn his head away, human women sickened him, how they were so shameless at times.

"Of course Honda-san," Sesshomaru inclined his head.

Erica raised a slender blond eyebrow and grinned. "Oh please Sesshomaru-sama do call me Erica."

"Okay places everyone," the camera director yelled and all comotion behind the set abruptly ended and Erica sat straighter in her chair and smoothed out her hair as the mics were turned on, "we're on in 5…4…3…2…1"

Erica turned and winked in the direction of the camera. "Hello everyone thanks for tuning into Spotlight! Today on our show we have a live performance from a secret musical sensation, and two verrrry special guests," Erica paused and daintily covered her mouth as she giggled, "Yes that's right, here with me now are the owners of the the top recording agency in Japan yes! The two, very handsome, brothers of Taisho and Taisho Productions, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho!" Erica exclaimed as if she was reporting that they had found life on Mars.

The live studio audience taken in by Erica's enthusiasm, as well as the fact that both Taisho brothers were decidedly beautiful, began to cheer uproariously. Inuyasha smirked into the camera and waved which sent the cheering to a higher level while Sesshomaru gazed cooly into the camera causing sighs from a few of the quieter girls.

"Now I know that we have many questions to ask our favorite male duo," her smile turned into an exaggerated cute pout, " but unfortunately we don't have forever to play Q and A," she paused as some of the audience laughed lightly, "so lets get down to the good stuff, what do you say?!" She exclaimed.

The fans cheered again. Smiling brightly Erica turned to the brothers. "Alright let's see how well the Taisho's no eachother! So Sesshomaru-sama this first question is pretty easy what's it like working with your younger brother?"

Sesshomaru turned towards the direction of the camera. "It is an enjoyable experience, I love being able to spend time with my younger brother at work, it is definitely a joy to strengthen the bonds of brotherhood and he is helpful during those stressful moments," Sesshomaru nearly bit his tongue as he lied through his teeth, but on the outside he radiated sincerity.

"Aww well isn't that sweet, brotherly love at its most heartfelt!" Erica cheered throwing a thumbs up at the camera.

Inuyasha nearly vomited all over the fake white carpeting.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she ran down the bustling streets of Tokyo, a coffee in one hand, a guitar case in the other, and a yellow backpack strapped to her back. She couldn't believe the traffic! Well she could since this was Tokyo but still! The road was packed but how did that explain the throngs of people lined up outside on the sidewalks, all the way from Sakuya Road to the Spotlight Studios Broadcasting building. Kagome frowned as she shouldered through the nearly rabid fan girls, probably the result of some lousy smousy new talent or something. Finally breaking free of the herd Kagome rushed down the sidewalk dodging through the pedestrians with ease.

'Darn im late, late, late!' she screamed in her head as she raced along.

Finally reaching her destination she skidded to a stop and glanced at her watch.

7:30.

She stood outside of Tao Tea breathing heavily, and fumbled to open the glass door. Tao tea was a small inconspicious shop in downtown Tokyo, most of its clientale being tired corporate workers on lunch break, or after work hours. It had been originally opened 15 years ago by a woman named Kaeda Obunga and her husband Juushii, now after the death of her husband it was ran solely by Kaeda.

Kagome made it through the door blushing profusely and made her way over to the counter.

"I am soooo sorry aunt Kaeda, the traffic here was horrible you wouldn't believe it," Kagome apologized.

Kaeda was a short healthy looking woman in her early 60's with long gray hair that she wore pulled back into a low ponytail and soulfull brown eyes, the left of which was covered with an eye patch. She wore a simple black shirt and pants over which she wore a white apron.

"It is alright child," she said warmly and laid her hand on Kagome's cheek. Kagome smiled under the older womans ministrations.

She hurried to the back of the store to get ready.

Tao tea was decorated with comfortableness in mind. The counter was against the wall of the store, where the customer could watch as Kaeda prepared the drinks, or they could choose to sit at one of the private booths or circular tables facing the small stage and relax in the deep red velvet cushioned chairs. The walls were a deep brown that reminded one of coco beans and the lighting was low and relaxing. Tao tea was praised not only for its amazing tea but also for its ambiance.

Kagome hurried to the back of the store through the door labeled, Employees only. A young woman stood in the room she had just entered, appearing to be labeling and shelving ingredients. The woman was very pretty, with a quiet air about her, she was tall and willowy like a tree, as quietly graceful, and yet just as solitary and sad.

"Hey Kikyo, you look like you have other things that you wish you could be doing right now," Kagome laughed attempting to lift the other girl's mood.

Kikyo paused and placed one of the can's back into the box she had been unpacking and then turned to face the other girl. "How is it that you can always read my mind?" the older girl asked quietly her quiet chocolate brown eyes fixing upon the other girl's mesmerizing azure gaze.

Kagome laughed, "hmmm I don't know it's a gift." She said shrugging.

Kikyo smiled softly. "Indeed," she agreed.

"Sorry I can't stay and talk the traffic was horrible so im already late enough as it is," Kagome apologized ducking into the small bathroom attached to the room.

"Time to get to work," she mumbled and set the stuff down. Sighing she reached into the big yellow monstrosity she called her back pack and pulled out a white dress and white shoes. She quickly stripped off her clothes and shrugged into the dress. It was strapless and form fitting but flared out from her waist in what appeared to be a tutu and went down to her mid thigh, the shoes were small pearl white round toe heels. She clipped in pearl earings and ran her hand through her long black bangs. Giving herself a nod of satisfaction in the mirror she left her things on the small couch in the restroom grabbing only her guitar case and the folder.

"Good luck out there tonight," Kikyo said as Kagome made her way out the door and to the stage in the front of the tea shop. The tea shop was quite full tonight she realized as she made her way to the front of the room already giddy from the tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach, she got nervous before a performance, but she loved the rush of performing. She stepped up on the stage and faced the crowd, she saw a few regulars who were watching her with a look of anticipation and newcomers who barely acknowledged her presence.

That was about to change.

* * *

"And now Taisho and Taisho-sama the question that's been on the tip of all of our tongues!" Erica said, lowering her voice as if she was revealing top secret information, "there have been rumors circulating for months now that Taisho and Taisho productions was in fact racist against humans, as you haven't produced a human talent since your father ran the business 15 years ago when he took on the lovely Izayoi, so for all our viewers here and at home, please tell us the truth Taisho-sama, is Taisho and Taisho Productions racist against humans?"

'Ahh so at last, this was her little game,' Sesshomaru realized as he remembered her earlier request to answer truthfully to all questions.

"Of course not Honda-san as you see my own brother is a hanyou himself," Sesshomaru answered gesturing to the inwardly fuming Inuyasha.

Erica sat back and bit her lip and widened her eyes dramatically. "But Sesshomaru-sama there have been anonymous reports, inside your very own agency, that you have said that you have no intention of producing a human artist and that you infact detested your father for producing Izayoi." She said innocently.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "im sorry to inform you that your reports are not at all accurate," he responded fighting to keep the ice from coloring his tone.

Erica's eyes narrowed almost impercetibly under Sesshomaru's careful gaze. "But isn't it true that you detested your father and stepmother because she was human and that is why you became so rebellious In your teen years? Going as far as running away and leaving the country?"

Inuyasha frowned and glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru's posture was rigid and his face and his hands were fisted on his knees, to the untrained eye Sesshomaru appeared to be quite unaffected but Inuyasha saw the barely concealed rage, especially since the information she had revealed had been top secret.

"Oh Honda-san I must ask you where you get your information from," Sesshomaru asked lightly.

Erica smirked and lighty touched her fingers to her chest, "ahhh Taisho-sama a girl never reveals her sources." She said winking at the camera, and the crowd who had been dead silent during the intense parts of the interview laughed.

'Because the bitch knows that we know that she knows too much,'Inuyasha growled in his head as he mentally added her name to his mental hit list.

"Well Honda-san as you know teenagers have rough patches with their families, its perfectly normal," Sesshomaru answered.

Erica frowned and adopted her innocent face once more. "Why yes to the point, of maybe being sent to your room after dinner with no desert, or staying out at a party, or even sneaking out at night, but stealing your stepmothers car, driving it to the airport and later trashing it, and then buying a one way ticket to america is not normal Taisho-sama." She said ticking each transgression of on her long slender fingers.

Inuyasha cursed silently as his brother's warning played once more in his head.

"…_.the controversial rumors swamping the company and blighting its image, it is detrimental that we solve this problem immediately as it is causing a signficant decrease in profit."_

Later he would blame it on the annoyingly distracting spotlights but wanting nothing better than to stop the interview that would no doubt end up blowing up in their faces Inuyasha laughed stopping Erica in the middle of whatever sentence she was about to say, "Listen Honda, whatever you've heard is a lie, Taisho and Taisho Productions is accepting of any of any race, sex, or nationality, as long as they have talent," he said and before she could object he quickly hurried on, "besides we're already debuting a new human artist soon."

Beside him out of the corner of his eye he saw Sesshomaru stiffen.

Erica laughed exuberantly. "Oh ho! See my lovely viewers this is why spotlight is the place to get all the latest gossip!" she said winking her large blue eyes at the camera, "Now I hope that you know that since you announced this secret on spotlight first, its only right that we get to host your debut artists first performance!"

Before he could stop it the lie had bloomed and took on wings as it soared higher and higher and landed him deeper and deeper in shit.

"Uhhum yea well she's nearly ready and she's uh really amazing," Inuyasha stuttered out blushing from not only the lie but the heat of the glare he felt Sesshomaru sending him.

"Great lets say viewers how about a concert from the lovely secret talent in two weeks time that's enough time to prepare right?" Erica asked.

The cheer from the crowd was deafening.

And as Inuyasha sank back into the couch in defeat he offered up a weak "s-sure" in reply.

* * *

"What the fuck where you thinking you idiot half breed?" Sesshomaru growled once they were safely in the back seat of the limo.

Inuyasha turned towards the window and shruggeed. "Feh! You were the one who said to fix the damn situation as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru leant back into the leather seat and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he pressed the speaker button on the armrest.

"Jaken pull over at this tea house, I need something to stop me from killing this foolish hanyou." Sesshomaru muttered.

Jaken complied and slowed the limo down to a stop in front of the coffee house, "go ahead and circle the block Jaken, until we're finished." Sesshomaru said and Jaken nodded and pulled off to the curb.

Inuyasha trailed Sesshomaru into the tea house feeling slightly guilty.

The old woman at the counter smiled at the sight of the two men as they made their way to the counter. "Hello thank you for visiting Tao Tea what can I get for you gentlemen?" Kaeda asked smiling brightly.

Sesshomaru looked behind her at the board.

"Chamomile tea, with honey," he answered.

Kaeda nodded and smiled knowingly. "Great tea for stress, and you son what would you like?" she asked turning to the grim looking hanyou.

"Er um nothing thanks." Kaeda nodded. "Would you like your tea here or to go?"

"Here," Sesshomaru said with a look in Inuyasha's direction, as if to say 'we're discussing this here because there are too many witnesses.'

Kaeda nodded and turned around and called for Kikyo.

Kikyo rushed from the back room smoothing out her waist apron. "Yes Kaeda-sama," she asked bowing. "Please seat these customers," Kaeda responded before moving to go make the tea.

Kikyo bowed to her and then bowed to the customers. "Thank you for joining Tao Tea today I am Obunga Kikyo and I will be your server today."

Kikyo smiled and looked up taken aback by the men before her, each dressed in a black suit practically radiating wealth and power, and my they certainly didn't hurt the eyes either, at her train of thought she flushed prettily and cleared her throat. "Um yes um-would you gentlemen like a private booth or a regular table?"

"Regular table preferably Obunga-chan, and preferably directly in the center of the room," Inuyasha stressed.

Sesshomaru nearly snorted at the hanyou's discomfort before he turned to the serving girl once more. "A private booth would be adequate enough," he said. Kikyo bowed and told them to follow her as she led them to one of the private booths further from the stage and cloaked in shadow.

"Here is your table gentlemen, I will be back with menus and your drink orders shortly," she said bowing and then gliding away.

"She was pretty cute," Inuyasha remarked sitting back in his chair and trying to ignore the hostility shooting from his brothers gaze.

"She was….adequate but not nearly enough to tempt me, especially since she has the unfortunate handicap of...humanity," he said as if the word itself left a bad taste in his mouth.

Inuyasha snorted. "If I hadn't known better, I'd think you were gay," Inuyasha laughed.

"The fact of the matter is, hanyou, that you have put our company in a very precarious situation, promising a debut of a new human artist, that we don't have mind you, in half a months time," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Inuyasha fidgeted underneath his brothers harsh glare. "I am not the only one at fault, if his lord had just gotten off his high horse, while pulling that stick from his ass, he would have produced a new human talent a long time ago and saved us all the trouble of this bullshit mess."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue as the serving girl made her way to their table balancing two drinks on a tray and two menus tucked in the crook of her arm.

"Here you are sir," Kikyo said placing the chamomile tea in Sesshomaru's direction, "and this is on the house compliments of Kaeda-sama, a banana split with caramel instead of chocolate." She said putting the delicious goody in front of the nearly salivating hanyou. She placed there menus on the table before bowing and walking away.

Sesshomaru raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of the tea while glaring at the hanyou, who was now shoveling icecream in his mouth. 'Father you are truly an imbecile,' he thought as he watched the fool who called himself a Taisho.

Clearing his throat he set down his tea and leveled his glare once more on the infuriating hanyou. "Listen half breed I refuse to make this my problem any longer, it is now your problem. When-not if because it will be done-when we get this human artist you will be in charge of managing there career, and making this happen while this Sesshomaru watches you stumble from the comfort of his office." He hissed quietly.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder as he spooned more of the icecream. "Listen Sesshomaru don't worry about anything, I have this all under control. I have already thought of some options while we were in the car, for the singers band we will have the accompanyment of Sango, Miroku, and Kouga since she's going to have to be human well why not have the majority of the people involved in production be human. With me managing her career the tabloids will have a field day 'me taking up father's role finding a replacement for my mother etcetera. '" he spoke around his spoon.

Sesshomaru nodded, the hanyou did surprise him sometimes as he admitted that would be a great story for the gossip magazines. "All right halfbreed this is in your hands do not fail or you will find that even the best forensic sc ientists will not be able to idenitfy your body."

Before the hanyou could retort the place fell silent with only a few people looking around in wonder of what was happening.

"Hi thanks for coming to Tao Tea tonight, Im Higurashi Kagome."

Inuyasha looked behind Sesshomaru to the stage and his eyes widened, following the hanyous gaze Sesshomaru turned to look at the young girl on the stage as she stood before the microphone an acoustic guitar held limply in her hands.

Inuyasha snorted. "She probably doesn't even know how to play," he sneered his eyes drinking in the sight of the little beauty. Sesshomaru did not reply.

The girl smiled energetically and then raised her guitar. "This song I like to listen to while im down it brings me up!" she said and then began to strum expertly on her guitar. The notes rang through the air strong and clearly.

"Well she can play," Inuyasha admitted grudgingly as he looked at the many enraptured faces around him.

The mutterings of the crowd dimished completely as the girl opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And never bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!"

* * *

She held her last note crescendo-ing into a higher pitch and then slowly descending until her soft note rang out over the crowd. She loved the feeling she got from singing and she bowed as the room as one jumped to their feet and applause rained through the room. She accepted the applause graciously and smiled unbeknownst to her the two pair of amber eyes trained upon her in shock and grudgingly awe.

She continued through her set and then packed up her guitar, she loved winning over new people in the audience each night.

"Well it was great singing for you tonight, I will be back tomorrow, but unfortunately duty, and by duty I mean homework, calls," Kagome joked lightly into the microphone drawing chuckles from the crowd below, she bowed once more and then walked off the stage applause following her.

She went and changed in the restroom back into her school uniform and then checked in with Kaeda. "Okay Aunt Kaeda I'll be going now," Kagome said.

Kaeda nodded. "Alright child be safe on your walk home." She called.

Kagome nodded and pushed open the door letting in a blast of chilly air as she walked out into the night clutching her steaming complimentary chai tea in her cold hands.

She hummed to herself as she strolled along sipping her tea.

"Hey hey wait up!"

She strolled on whoever that person was yelling at was bound to stop for him with the way he was yelling, Kagome giggled to herself.

"Are you deaf woman I said wait up!" the voice shouted, sounding slightly angry this time.

Kagome giggled, "or maybe not." She whispered as she continued on. Pausing she glanced at her watch missing the shout of relief from behind her. "Oh no! its so late how will I finish that Math review!" Kagome shrieked and then took of running.

"Damn it!" The voice shouted angrily behind.

'Geez whoever that guy is chasing is sure giving him a run for his money,' she thought humorously. She skidded to a stop at a crosswalk, the traffic was thick on both sides and she realized that unless she liked dodging traffic she would be stuck on the sidewalk for quite a while.

"Ah no no no!" she whispered urgently and then turned down the alleyway between two buildings hoping to bypass the traffic by taking the back route around the main street. Suddenly she became aware of the echoing footsteps behind her own as she darted through the alley. Eyes widening she broke out in a dead sprint, the footsteps behind increasing as well. "Oh no oh no oh no," she whispered as the footsteps were one step behind her own.

"Gotcha!" the voice yelled behind her as the man grasped her shoulders and forced her to stop. Kagome reached into her pocket and fumbled for her pepper spray.

"S-stay away from me! I-I have pepper spray and my grandfather taught me how to use it!" She said pointing it at his face.

She missed the look of shock on her captures face as her eyes were closed tightly in fear. At the deep rumbling laugh however she peeked open her eyes and peered into two beautiful amber eyes.

"Silly girl im not trying to harm you," he said stepping back. Kagome took in his long white hair, black suit, and most importantly the little triangular puppy dog ears on his head.

'AHHHH KAWAI!' her inner voice shrieked in her ears as Kagome adopted a curious face and nodded. "Well what is it that you want?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I want to offer you the experience of a life time."

The answering slap echoed through the alleyway. "You pervert," Kagome sputtered indignantly, "is this your deal? Getting off from whatever corporate smorporate job you have and then preying on innocent young girls heading home traveling through the alleyways!"

Inuyasha touched his cheek in shock and stared at the fiery young woman before him.

"As if I would be tempted by the likes of you!" he lied knowing full well that the spunky beautiful woman before him would have definitely caught his attention under other circumstances.

The girl frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she growled before shaking her head, and throwing the hanyou a glare before turning and stomping away.

Inuyasha smacked himself in the head. "Listen girl I am not trying to seduce you!" he yelled. The girl turned and looked at him expectantly and Inuyasha hurriedly rushed on, "Im trying to offer you a recording contract with Taisho and Taisho Productions."

And with that Kagome Higurashi was totally and utterly shocked.


End file.
